


Want

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Ellie wanted Carine, but Carine would only ever see her as a protégée.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Desejo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790922) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #005 - want.

She wanted someone she couldn’t have. Carine only saw her as a protégée, Ellie was aware of that, and if at first she disliked the implication that she was less than anyone else on the team and still had to be trained, now she despised the notion that a role model was all Carine would ever be to her. Ellie wanted her, wanted Carine to feel about her the same way that she did, to want her, but it was hopeless, and she wasn’t about to allow that to interfere with her job. That didn’t stop her from wanting, though.


End file.
